The University of California, Berkeley, College of Chemistry and the California Institute for Quantitative Biomedical Research (QB3) are seeking funds to purchase a Q-TOF mass spectrometer equipped with an electrospray ionization source. This instrument will be housed in the Mass Spectrometry Center of Excellence and will replace a 14-year-old instrument that lacks the capabilities necessary to serve researchers' needs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The new Mass Spectrometry Center of Excellence will replace the current College of Chemistry Mass Spectrometry Facility, where most of the staff-run mass spectrometers fail to meet the needs of modern biochemical and biological research. The new Center will address a critical need for state-of-the-art instrumentation to meet the growing demand for analysis of noncovalent complexes and structural characterization of limited amounts of chemical and biochemical compounds from its NIH-funded researchers. The proposed instrument will dramatically improve the speed and accuracy with which mass analysis can be done, and will make possible accurate mass analysis of small amounts of oligonucleotides, proteins, carbohydrates, and bio-inorganic complexes. [unreadable] [unreadable] The research of six faculty members, each of whom would benefit greatly from an in-house, state-of-the- art electrospray mass spectrometer, is described. Five of these researchers have established NIH funding, while one has successfully secured NIH funding in the past. These six groups include a total of 130 postdoctoral researchers, graduate students, and undergraduate students who will benefit directly from this equipment. [unreadable] [unreadable]